Mannequins
Mannequins Though the mannequins’ bodies seem to be comprised of chromatic liquid or malleable brushed metal, they are actually a hive-minded collective of creatures about the size of a grain of sand. In many respects they resemble humanoids, as their component creatures adapt to different functions as the need arises. Some grow thicker layers of outer protection and form thick, permanent bonds between each other to form their mannequin’s skin. Other cement themselves together to form approximations of bones. Still others flow like liquids to supply others in the hive with their needed nutrients. While almost all of these creatures are essentially mindless, a cluster of sentient ones form a knotted superorganism where the brain normally resides and commands the rest of the hive. Not truly insect and not a synthetic creature, the individual creatures that work together to function as a mannequin are actually more akin to elementals or biological aberrations. The human emotional range is difficult for mannequins to mimic and they can only meld their face into one of a few dozen “masks”. Their expressions tend to be delayed by a few seconds and are fully voluntary. These masks resemble stylized stage masks and are often overly expressive to the point of parody. Physically mannequins resemble gaunt, very lanky, tall, stooping, humans with insectoid plates instead of their skin. Mannequins are essentially monochromatic and have an almost scuffed metal texture to their whole body. All and all they resembled beautiful statutes cast roughly from some sort of wrought iron. Blemishes and imperfections are rife on their form. Their head is their most defining feature however. Where a human might have a face a placid, smooth, metallic, putty like mask sits. A mannequin’s expressions have been likened to chromatic sand that give form to a series of static human expressions. Any given mannequin only has a few dozen of these expressions in their repertoire and they are often stylized as extreme displays of each expression. Mannequin are non-gendered but adopt a gender for social reasons and grow their physical form to reflect that. Mannequins practice asexual reproduction, splitting off into smaller copies of themselves once they have reached a predetermined point in their life. They have complex, highly ordered, societies that are very industrious. As they have trouble comprehending higher level abstract, emotional, or esoteric concepts they are a culturally stagnant people who have little appreciation for art, philosophy, or religion. They are very practical and reject the assertion that embracing a more liberal lifestyle would benefit them. They are a peaceful people, though they have no issue going to war when necessary, and have a reputation for cold cruelty on the battlefield. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Mannequins are slight (often appearing anorexic by human standards) but have a swarm intelligence and are quite dexterous. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Constitution. * Size (0): Mannequins are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (20): Mannequins are humanoids with the mannequin and swarm subtypes (see the strong bonds racial trait for more information) * Base Speed (0): Mannequins have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Mannequins begin play speaking Common. Mannequins with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other than secret languages). * Strong Bonds (-10): Unlike other creatures with the swarm subtype mannequins have strong bonds between their component creatures that makes them act atypically. Mannequins are comprised of tiny creatures. The swarm creature subtype is modified in the following ways: ** Mannequins have a reach appropriate to their size (rather than 0 ft), and can threaten attacks of opportunity. ** Mannequins can move through small spaces as if it was under the effect of squeeze rather than an area their component creature can pass through. ** A mannequin’s shape, if it occupies more than one square, is not shapeable. ** Unlike a typical swarm, a mannequin reduced to 0 HP is not dispersed. They are treated as a normal humanoid creature for the purpose of dying. ** Mannequins can be damaged normally by weapons. ** Unlike a normal swarm, a mannequin can be grappled, bull rushed, or tripped. ** When a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on the mannequin, there is a 25% chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated and damage is instead rolled normally rather than having a mannequin being immune to critical hit damage. ** Mannequins can be flanked like a normal humanoid. ** Mannequins still take half as much again (+50%) from area spells, though they may be targeted by spells that target single creatures and are treated as individuals for the purpose of spells. ** Mannequins are not susceptible high-winds due to their strong bonds. ** Mannequins gain BAB and can make attacks like a normal humanoid. They cannot normally make swarm attacks. ** Mannequins do not normally possess the distraction ability. ** Mannequins eat, sleep, and breathe as if they were normal humanoids. * Emotional Masks (2): As a mannequin’s facial expressions are fully voluntary, they receive a +2 bonus on Bluff checks to conceal their emotions or information. * Humanoid Facsimile (-2): Mannequins are students of humanoid emotion, not masters. They lack an organic understanding of social interactions and often miss things. They take a -4 penalty on Sense Motive and Diplomacy checks. Racial Points: 11 Random Mannequins Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Mannequins Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races